Home is Where the Heart is
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The Xavier Institute is holding a family week for the students graduating to be official X-Men. Meanwhile, Molly is being a total stress case at the prospect of her family visiting the school for the first time and how it's going to all play out. No worries, because Remy and her friends have her back! 60th story in a series! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: Don't be mad, but I'm going to pull a 'Charlie Brown' here. Molly's family is mostly going to be unseen and not speak. Sorry, but I'd rather not write a story involving what equates to my family having speaking parts, that has to do with Gambit and romance to be seen by the whole world. Thanks for understanding. Enjoy!

* * *

The main team was sitting in one of the rec rooms with a handful of the older recruits. Quite a few months had past and it was now early May of a new year. Molly had already turned twenty-one and next week was when Molly was not only graduating from college, but herself and many of the recruits were graduating up to official X-Men. That was going to include a big ceremony and everyone was going to receive a customized uniform. Before that happened however, Molly wanted to have a nice, long talk with her friends.

"This sounded really important Molly. What's up?" Scott asked, sitting on the left end of the couch next to Jean, looking alert as always.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys about next week. Everyone's family is coming out for the graduation, including mine.  
I think it's important that we try not to embarrass each other," Molly said, standing up straight and being serious. A rare moment for her.

"Oh please. You and Jerk-Face embarrass yourselves," Ray said, "I want to see you two go five minutes keeping your hands off of each other."

"Anyway," Jean glared icily at Ray as she sat on the arm of the couch, "Molly does have a point. We all need to be on our best behavior next week. We want to leave everyone with a good impression of the school and a pleasant experience, right?"

Unenthusiastic mumbling went through the room accompanied with eye rolling and a few coughs.

"How's this for motivation," Remy said as he leaned against the far wall, arms crossed and looking serious, "You all be on your best behavior with no pranks, or everyone gets weekend danger room sessions for a month and I take away the game consoles." Remy seemed to be taking his responsibility as a teacher more seriously as time went on. The kids hated it, but it was better that they knew where Remy stood on matters.

"Okay," Bobby nosily clapped his hands together, "It's responsibility or death so we'd better take it or leave it!"

"Great way to put it, Bobby," Jubilee flipped her hair behind her.

"It's only a few days," Molly said, "It's not going to kill anyone to act a little civil to each other." Most of the parents were arriving mid week or so since the Institute's graduation was on a Friday. Molly was finally graduating community college as well. Molly was just getting a certificate in the mail for college, but had dinner in mind for one night. Plus there was going to be a reception on Friday after the kids graduated to official X-Men. She considered having a party for her own graduation, but didn't want to upstage all her friends since everything fell in the same week.

"We'll just see about that," Kitty led the way out of the room.

* * *

Next week arrived quicker then the blink of an eye. The mansion was spotless and everything seemed under control.  
Molly, Remy and some recruits and X-Men were standing around in the foyer waiting for the families to arrive.  
Molly did have a lot on her mind however. She should have really been relaxed, but it seemed next to impossible. She stressed out easily. _Too_ easily.

"You look like you're going to keel over and die," Remy observed, putting an arm around her waist, "Calm down."

"I _can't_ calm down! I have to figure out where we're going to have dinner, what I'm going to wear, then I have to decide what I want to do with my new uniform. Then my family's going to arrive any minute and I haven't even decided what the heck I'm going to do with them while we're here or if I'll even have time to do anyth-" Molly was interrupted by Remy bending down and kissing her.

"Things will work out, ma Petite. I promise. I'll be with you every step of the way," Remy cupped a hand to her face.

"Okay. Um, thanks for that Remy," Molly smiled. However, she couldn't help but notice Remy himself had been a little more fidgety than usual all morning. After breakfast, he wasn't seen without cards shuffling repeatedly in his hands. Almost like he was nervous or something, but Remy didn't really get nervous. Then again, he was probably only anticipating the visit like she was. (Also, he had to be on his best behavior again with her family around, so maybe that's what had him apprehensive.) Molly watched him take out his cards again, shuffling them habitually. Ooookay.

A few moments later, some families started arriving, including Molly's. (Remy quietly put his cards away.)

Molly's family was made up of two parents, an older brother and a sister-in-law.  
Molly's mom had shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, was average height. She had wavy brown hair, and a thinner build then Molly's. She was dressed in a blue long sleeved top and jeans. Her dad was tall, with brown eyes and black hair with a little gray on the sides. He was dressed in a green polo shirt and jeans. Older brother was tall and muscular with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a sleeveless navy blue shirt and jean shorts. Sister-In-Law was heavy set, with a strawberry blonde bob cut, dressed in light pink and had pretty light blue eyes. Molly embraced them in individual hugs, while Remy was content to shake hands.

"Uh, hi," After that Molly started talking a mile a minute, "I'mreallygladyou'rehereandeverythingandIhopeyoudon'tthinkmyfriendsareweirdpleasedon'tthinkthey'reweirdthey'rereallyreallynice eventhoughKurtisfurryandSammylookslikeafishthey'recompletelynormalIswearImissedyouhowiseverything?"

Remy just stood there with wide eyes, worried. He had to help save the situation because Molly was starting to twitch, apparently losing it. Molly knew she could be a basket case, and in the back of her head, she knew her family could be accepting of her friends (no matter how odd they appeared), and the school. They'd already gotten past the giant hurtle of meeting Remy's illustrious, overly charming, overly affectionate self. Being at the school? Much easier, especially if everyone was on their best behavior. (Molly hoped no one's powers would get out of hand this week. She would've hated to see any of her family end up in the hospital over a frozen hand, plasma blasts or because Cannonball went through a wall!)

"She's high strung about this week," He calmly explained, "We'll just, uh, give you a tour."

The tour was brief as everyone was quickly gathered into the sitting room for casual chat and coffee.

"This is a disaster," Molly rubbed her face as she and Remy stood at the far end of the room to take in the scene and talk semi-privately for a moment.

"If this is your idea of a disaster, I'd like to see your idea of things going well. Everything is fine. What do you think went wrong?" Remy smiled gently.

"Me rambling then tripping going _up_ the stairs. Bobby narrowly missing us showing off. I don't know, everyone looks kind of bored," Molly said, crossing her arms.

"I don't think they're bored, Cherie, I think everyone is in shock. You have to remember that we _do_ live in a mansion and that anyone who walks through here is going to be impressed. And Bobby wasn't that close." Remy hugged around her waist a moment.

"Yeah. I didn't think of that," Molly smiled a little.

"Come on, let's go sit down and catch up a little," Remy took her hand.

* * *

As the day wore on, Molly was happy to see Remy and her family getting along fairly well. He had already met them in Nevada, so this was a bit different. Remy _was_ the only boyfriend that Molly had ever had, so all of them still getting along this time was monumentally important to her. Molly always had expectations for her relationship, even before starting one, so it was her hope that there wouldn't be any fighting and everyone could remain agreeable. So far, things were going well, but that was only the present. There was no telling what would happen later. Molly had to be alert, try to keep everyone happy and comfortable, and, most importantly, make sure her friends didn't do anything stupid as well.

Kitty rushed over and sat on Molly's right, a regular bundle of energy. "Molly, you _have_ to see what Jubilee's mom is making in the kitchen. It's amazing!"

"Kitty, I'm kind of busy here," Molly raised her eyebrows.

"Sweet, don't you want to introduce Kitty?" Remy gave Molly's shoulder a gentle squeeze, trying to subtly let her know that she wasn't really acting like herself and needed to chill out and be mannerly.

"Uh, sorry Kitty. Everyone, This is Kitty Pryde. She's one of my best friends here," Molly said with a smile, calming down a hair.

A round of hellos were exchanged.

"Now go," Remy waved her off, "I can survive without you for five minutes."

Molly just had big, concerned eyes as Kitty pulled her into the kitchen. Remy? Alone with her family?

Now she had another concern weighing on her fragile mind. Would her family actually manage to embarrass her by relating any personal stories to Remy?

Okay, so her and Remy did know a lot about each other. Except there were quite a few things from childhood and early teenage years that she hadn't ever told him directly. Families were always good for telling that sort of thing to a girls boyfriend. Molly's stomach suddenly felt like it was in a knot. Remy would probably take it all in stride, but she would much rather him not know any of it. Granted, all toddlers ran away naked from bathtubs at two years old, but she didn't want Remy knowing things like that time she blew chocolate milk out of her nose at Sunday dinner, or when she had the worse reaction to raspberry bushes, or the time when she got repeatedly hit in the face playing tennis. No, those were family memories that need not be shared. Ever!

In the kitchen, Many of the guests and students watched, fascinated, as Misses Lee made an interesting tofu dish containing spices and colorful peppers. The dish was brought out into the sitting room for everyone to enjoy and Molly sat back down. As soon as that happened, Kurt walked over-sans-image inducer. "I thought I would come over and introduce myself," He smiled confidently. Kurt still had a little apprehension over being 'natural' in big crowds like this, so he was being really brave.

"Uh, this is Kurt Vagner," Molly smiled, finally feeling at ease. If Kurt could do this in front of everyone, she certainly had nothing to worry about, "He and Kitty hang out with me a lot. We're buddies!"

Introductions were exchanged again. "Looks like Scott wants me for something," Kurt looked across the room, "Nice meeting you!"

Molly slowly slumped herself against Remy, suddenly feeling less tense. "Ah, there it goes," Remy said, looking content with his eyelids closed as he took a breath in and let out a sigh, "You managed to stop feeling stressed. You're nice and calm. Relieved. _Relaxed_."

"Everyone got here safe and sound and things are fine. I shouldn't have been so worried," Molly smiled, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy being at peace. She felt Remy kiss the top of her head. "Ah, n-no kissing!" Molly jerked up again.

"That was barely a kiss," Remy scoffed, "And you can't expect me to not kiss you all week. Then you're just being ridiculous."

"I'm sorry. Knee-jerk reaction," Molly was embarrassed. She was going to end up embarrassing herself to no end by being so silly, really, she realized. She pulled Remy to her for a kiss on the cheek.

"That's all, Petite?" Remy teased, being intentionally aggravating.

Molly smiled. "How do I even live with you?"

"Because you can't live without me," Remy didn't miss a beat. He gave her a little more than a peck on the lips and Molly was fine with that.

* * *

AN: It's highly unusual for me to skip so many months, (four, in this case), when my stories usually start new "seasons" in January or so to signify the new year for the team and a new season for the fics, like it's a show. (It probably makes more sense in my head or maybe on paper. Anyway, this fic marks what would be Season 4, Episode 60.) Graduation season usually falls in spring, so I had to time skip just a little, but we'll say nothing big happened to the team and it was all hum-drum saving cats from trees and whatever in the off-screen four months. Okay? Okay!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next morning Molly was completely back to her old self. She even went as far as sneaking into Remy's room to give him a little wake up call after she had gotten showered and dressed. Molly walked quietly across the floor and onto the empty side of the bed. Remy was sleeping face up, breathing softly. He'd kicked off the blankets during the night so that they were wrapped around his ankles and in the middle of falling to the floor. He was sleeping so deeply that even Molly climbing to sit next to him didn't wake him. She gave him a warm, loving kiss. Remy woke up smiling after that. "Why don't you wake me up like that every morning?"

"Because I would be spoiling you," Molly smiled, "And Logan wouldn't be happy about it." Molly added as an afterthought.

Remy got up and they came out of the room.  
"So what's going on today?" Remy asked.

"I thought we could take my family out for breakfast then drive around town. Sight-see a bit," Molly said.

"Good idea, but if you really want to take them sight-seeing, we should drive up to New York while they're here. It would be fun," Remy said.

"I'll ask and see if they're up for it," Molly said. Remy swept Molly up into a hug.

"What's the hug for?" Molly said as Remy squeezed her tight.

"Because I love you and I like hugging you and stuff," Remy said from above her head. He let go after a few long moments. "Now, we _are_ going to have time to ourselves this week, aren't we?"

"Sure we are! We can go out and stuff, no one will mind," Molly smiled.

"Good. I was just afraid that we wouldn't," Remy said.

Molly went to her room to let Remy get dressed. It was a little after six, the time when everyone at the Institute woke up on the weekdays. Molly had plenty of time to kill before going out with Remy and her family. She busied herself by picking up her room, folding clothes and putting stuff away, then realized that since they were going out to eat, there was no point in waiting for the usual morning breakfast at seven. She could try to grab a little more sleep while Remy was getting ready. Molly lay down, but sleep wouldn't come. Her body was too adjusted to being on a tight schedule. Still, the quiet was nice and it was enjoyable to just lay there with a fun day ahead. She waited until Remy knocked on her door.

"We don't have to leave for a while yet. They won't wake up until much later," Molly said.

"So what do you want to do in the meantime?" Remy asked.

"I can think of something," Molly pulled Remy down to her with a giggle, kissing him excitedly with lots of love.

"Little minx," Remy said between kisses. Molly pulled Remy into her room leaving the door open a crack for privacy.  
They sat on the floor and had some light, fun making-out.

"It would be...impossible...to go a whole week...without...kissing," Remy said, gulping in air.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Molly said, lips busy. They alternated between making out and talking for over an hour, as they usually did when they had time for it.

She kissed around Remys mouth, then his lips twice, then reached out to hold his hands. Then she felt Remy break it off. "What? Did I do something...?" Molly questioned, watching Remy rub his arm against his mouth, then getting up. "No. Guess I just have better hearing then you do," He threw a slight nod of his head to the doorway where her family was standing. Molly felt hot all over and plenty embarrassed. Remy had the usual self-satisfied smirk on his face, but lacked his usual "nothing-bothers-me" attitude, possibly for decency's sake. He was rebellious, but that didn't mean that he lacked manners. Of _course_ it was a _bad idea_ to just keep making-out right there in front of her family! Molly stopped thinking about all this, stopped sitting there like a deer in the headlights and finally stood up off of the floor. "Uhh...we'd better go. Don't want to get there too late," Molly said quietly.

Remy hugged her as they walked ahead side by side.  
"You worry too much. They weren't mad. More amused then anything."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I was afraid of," Molly said quietly.

* * *

Breakfast went smoothly, as did sight-seeing. In the back of her mind, Molly was afraid of some catastrophe happening in downtown bayville and her and Remy being alone to take care of it, but such a thing never occurred. Afterwards, all the families had been invited back to the Institute for a small barbecue and swimming. It was just what Molly needed.

"I don't understand why you're so tense lately," Remy said as he lay on a raft with a soda, while Molly swam, "You think the worst is going to happen and it's just not."

"Well...well you know how I am. I get very stressed out over stuff," Molly explained.

"You also tend to make mountains out of molehills and see problems where there are none," Remy picked up his drink and took a long swig, "Everyone is happy and you should be happy too. If you worry about everything, you're only going to look back on this week with regret."

"When you put it like that, I guess you're right," Molly hoisted herself up a bit to kiss Remy out of gratefulness, "So thank you."

"You're welcome," Remy said softly, going back in to kiss more.

Part of Molly wanted to tell Remy to stop, but she started to rationalize that everyone was busy talking, playing or eating so no one was really watching them, as far as she could tell.

Molly suddenly felt a lithe furry pair of arms grab her around the shoulders, pulling her back.  
"I've been informed that you need two feet of space between you and to stop slobbering all over each other because it's disgusting," Kurt explained, teleporting Molly to the nearby lawn without another word.

"Wha-?!" Molly questioned, immediately choking on sulfur after the 'port, hacking it up.  
Kurt immediately teleported himself back into the pool so Molly couldn't strangle him.

"Why did I even bother to tell them I was graduating?" Molly griped to herself as she angrily stomped back to the pool,  
"I should have just sent pictures and saved myself from all the trouble."

"You are _mad_, ma amour. Haven't seen you this upset in a while," Remy swam up to her with an amused grin.

"I'll be fine, but maybe we shouldn't kiss in front of people for a while if _that's_ going to happen," Molly said.  
She threw an angry look at her older brother, who just returned it with a 'who me?' smirk. Obviously, all his doing.

"Tonight we can have some alone time. I've got a little surprise in mind for after dinner," Remy had a twinkle in his eyes.

"You and your surprises. Another trip to look-out peak or something," Molly walked deeper into the water.

"I have something much better in mind," Remy just smiled in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"You're going to explode if you don't calm down," Remy advised.

Molly was over her fear of anything bad happening, except now she had reservations about being embarrassed on either side of the coin-Her family embarrassing her, Remy embarrassing her, or both. She could think of all the stupid crap she'd done around either and it made her blush.

"I know, I worry too much," Molly fiddled with her earring.

"Tell me what you're worried about then," Remy put an arm around her waist, drawing her close as they waited in the foyer.

"...As long as you don't get upset," Molly winced.

"Just tell me,"

"Ummm...I'm worried about anyone telling embarrassing stories. You. Them. Either. It's nerve wracking."

"Of course. I'll try not to, but I'm sure anything they say about you I'll find cute," Remy smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Like the one about me-um, never mind!" Molly said.

They took the long drive to the restaurant and had a surprisingly short ten-minute wait. They sat in the lobby, waiting patiently for their table to be ready in the sparse restaurant. "You look a little sleepy," Remy remarked of Mollys tired eyes.

"Just tired. It's been a long day," Molly snuggled into Remys shoulder, albeit a bit self-consciously.

Molly felt _someone_ poking into her shoulder annoyingly. "I swear, I'll turn into a tiger and claw your hand off if you don't quit it," Molly grit her teeth at her older siblings annoyance.

"She won't," Remy said, "Threatens me like that all the time and nothing happens."

"That's because you're _you_," Molly sat up, opening her eyes, "Threatening family is more fun when you can actually back it up."

Their table was ready. They sat long ways at a rectangular table, with Molly's father on the right side, her mom on the left, older brother and sister in law sitting across from each other, and Remy and Molly across from each other with Remy next to her brother. Molly was at the end. They looked over the menu, but Molly was noticing that Remy was paying more attention to her. Staring at her so much. "_What?_" She questioned.

"Nothing. You look nice," Remy said, "I like staring at you, like always."

"Uh, thanks," Molly just blushed, trying to concentrate on the menu.

It was no wonder she was uncomfortable, she realized, this was difficult. Had she been in a "normal" relationship, her family could have met Remy and spent some time with him. Remy was so...affectionate...it was clear that it was enough to make her feel weird around everyone. Together at the school they were in their own little world, but now it was like reality had shattered everything. Then as Molly saw Remy laughing at something someone had said, she knew everything was going to be fine. Everyone wanted her to relax, so she would relax. Finally. Nothing to worry about. Except her ears pricked up when someone started talking about something that happened when she was a little kid.

No, she had to let it go.

She gauged Remy's reaction. He just smiled at Molly. "You were funny as a kid, weren't you?"

"That's one way to put it," Molly said.

"You're still funny," Remy reached out and held her hand, "Je t'aimerai toujours, Ma ange."

Molly gulped, blushing again...and unfortunately, feeling her ears creep up the side of her head.  
Oh crap. She had to control it. Controlcontrolcontrol!

She felt her ears quickly receded back to normal.

"I'm sorry," Remy apologized.

"I-it's okay. Accidents happen," Molly said.

Following that, there was a lot of talking and a little eating of appetizers. Lots of questions concerning Remy. Like...lots. Of course the basics had been covered when everyone first met, now there were more questions. It was only fair, seeing as how he'd been a complete stranger for a long time. Questions about how his job was going, if he planned on going back to New Orleans and did he ever hear from his family there?

"Molly didn't tell you?" Remy asked.

Oh no. Molly was pretty sure she heard a car accident going on. Or not. Maybe it was in her head, because that was what this amounted to. A big, huge, flaming car accident.

"I didn't...I..." Molly sputtered. She didn't know what to say. It had never come up that Remy _used_ to be a thief and, basically, a bad person. That he used to be against the X-Men. That he'd done a lot of bad things. Now everyone was just staring at them.

"I'm sorry," Molly finally choked out, crying a little, "I didn't know _what_ to tell you. How was I supposed to tell you that Remy was a...a bad person before? He used to be a thief and he used to fight against the X-Men. He left his family and he hasn't talked to his dead-beat dad in years. There. I said it." Molly wasn't sure wether to run away from the table or just sit there. Her family was clearly surprised. Surprised, but not mad. The past was the past and there really wasn't anything to be angry about now.

"We've been through a lot," Remy said, "Can't really blame her for not telling you. When she found out about me, she was pretty angry about it and maybe she thought that you would be too."

Of course, that snowballed into the story of Molly finding out about Remy, and a bunch of other stories. It was insanely embarrassing, but Molly just rolled with it then. The worst was over and she could finally laugh at herself again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"That was fun," Remy said when they got back home. Molly was hanging off his arm, feeling on top of the world. They had survived probing questions and dinner. How amazing! Spectacular!

"It was," Molly hugged him, "I'll go change and we can leave for your surprise."

"We don't have to leave," Remy smiled, "The surprise is in the backyard, sort-of. Just go get into something comfortable."

"Okay," Molly rushed upstairs. In a few minutes, she knocked on Remys door.

He came out, handing her a red rose. "Let's go."

They walked down the familiar path to the old gazeebo, but it was decked out in blinking twinkle lights. There was a boom-box on the railing and a couple blankets next to the boom-box. The night air was chilly, but out here near the forest it was possible to see every star in the sky. They could hear the waves of the powerful ocean crashing below.

"What is this?" Molly smiled.

"Dancing and star gazing after a nice dinner," Remy walked over and turned on the small stereo.  
They started slow dancing. "You're a true romantic, Remy," Molly said.

"Thankfully," Remy smiled. They kept on dancing for a while, then spending what felt like hours looking at stars.

"What are you thinking about?" Molly asked as she lay in his arms as things became quiet.

"Honestly? How I'm getting sleepy. It's been a long day," Remy yawned.

"Were you nervous today?" Molly asked outright.

"A little, but not as nervous as you," Remy admitted.

"You shouldn't be. They really like you, you know," Molly smiled, looking a little shy as she blushed slightly.  
Molly laughed. "Wow. I can say that now. I have a boyfriend and my family really, genuinely likes him."

"Yeah," Remy said, "That kind of stuff is always important. Very important."

"Certainly," Molly agreed, "I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't. You're a good guy, Remy, even if it's taken some time to make you believe it."

"You really accomplished something with me, sweetheart. I'll always be grateful that you helped me to see all the better parts to myself." Remy smiled at her warmly, pulling her up so that they were sitting up comfortably, "So, uh, baby? I've got my hands full next week with cleaning the garage and scrubbing down the jet. Was thinking maybe you could help me out? Please?"

"Okay, okay. I'll do something about that," Molly said, "But now I'd like to _do_ something, if you get my drift?"

"Of course, Petite," Remy said, initiating making-out.

It was the perfect end to a perfect evening.

* * *

Molly woke up the next day. In two days she would be graduating to an official X-Man. It was hard to believe, but maybe once she had her uniform, she would believe it. Speaking of, She realized that she hadn't designed it yet. (One of the perks about it being that the kids got to wear whatever they wanted. Within reason, of course.) Molly started gathering her art supplies and started sketching ideas, not even bothering to changed out of her pajamas. She lost track of time.

There was a knock on the door. "It's open," Molly called out.  
Remy opened the door. "Its breakfast time and your family is waiting downstairs. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry. I was just trying to come up with some uniform ideas," Molly closed her sketchbook and went to her dresser to pick out things to wear.

"Yeah, I had an idea about that," Remy smirked, "Something that dips low and shows a lot of skin.  
Maybe some fishnet stockings," He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"If you had your way, my uniform would be a string bikini top and short shorts," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Mmm," Remy moaned, tossing his head back and making a fist,"_Thank you_ for that image. It'll keep me going the next time I have to get through a danger room simulation."

Molly gave Remy the driest look, "Good to know. I'll show you the designs later. Maybe you can help me pick one out. Um, tell them I'll be down soon."

Remy walked out the door, "Oh," He stopped, "Maybe you could wear that blouse I like?"

"Fine, whatever. I don't want to keep everyone waitng any longer," Molly shooed him out.

Molly got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast. Everyones family seemed to be in a good mood. _Too good_ a mood. Some of the kids had embarrassed looks on their faces, probably from their families swapping unflattering, morbid stories about them. Molly hoped that the worst of that was over for her and anything her family had to say wouldn't make her feel like crawling into a hole. This fear was not helped by the fact that Remy was laughing, and not in the happy, normal way, she could tell. More like 'Holy crap, that was hilarious' type of way. This was _not_ a good sign. Molly just walked over and held her hands out to her laughing boyfriend in a questioning way.

"Sorry," Remy caught his breath, "We were talking about that time you were running around after burning up from extreme hot sauce."

"Oh jeez," Molly put a hand to her face, "The one where I was beating up the bread trying to get it out of the bag?"

Remy just nodded with his familiar smirk.

"Yeah, that was very, uh, me," Molly said. She sat down and started gathering food onto her plate.

Remy kept smirking. "I wish I could have been there."

"Just don't give _anyone_ any _ideas_," Molly raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. If anyone ever put ultra fiery hot sauce in your food, they'd be getting five minutes alone in a room with me.-Though if you do it to yourself again, I _will_ be laughing and I won't be pitying you."

"You'd kind of think I'd learn from something called Dave's Insanity Sauce," Molly said, then taking a bite of eggs.

"So, uh, sweetheart," Remy said, "You want to take everyone down to the Danger room later to watch you train?"

Molly then accidentally inhaled her eggs, almost choking. Remy had to start repeatedly hitting her own the back as she sputtered.  
"*cough**hack* I'm fine! I-I'm fine!" Molly started breathing normally again, "I'm sorry? Train? As in...train?"

To Molly this equated to her family watching her fall on her face. She could do Danger Room simulations fine...without everyone watching to see how well she did.

"You'll be okay, Cherie," Remy smiled, "Or maybe you just need the right _motivation_."  
With that he flexed his arm since he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, giving her a very flirtatious look.

Molly put her hands on either side of her head, eyes widening as she stared at the table for a moment "Jeez! Why don't you just take your shirt off and dance on the table! Gahh!"

Remy laughed. "You're almost too easy to rile up."

"He does this _all the time_," Molly explained to her family, "Love him, but he likes to show off too much."

"Love you too, Petite," Remy ruffled her hair, ending up in holding hands under the table.

Molly smoothed out her hair quickly with a smile on her face giving Remy a sweet look. "We're, like, so madly in love it's just sickening," Molly joked.

After breakfast, it was decided everyone would suit up for an improptu Danger Room demonstration. 'Okay, I can do this. Nothing to worry about,' Molly thought to herself as she waited for the simulation to start. The simulation started. It was an obstacle course. They had to make it up a slope, over a moat, through some robots, past a sand pit and then try to avoid a large net. They had to do so using teamwork, no all for one. Molly raced up the slope as a cheetah, but had to go back down because Sam was having trouble making it up with his gangly legs. She pulled at his gloves carefully, but it was hard to walk backwards-cheetah spines just weren't built for it. "Change into something else," Sam said.

Molly let go, quickly changing back, then into a giant, hearty newfoundland dog. She pulled Sam up to the top with no trouble, changing back. "Okay, we're doing good," Molly smiled after they'd reached the precipice. Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning (from Ray) at Mollys feet, making her jump...which meant she went forward.

SPLOOSH! Molly fell into about eight feet of water, coming back up soaking wet. "Gonna...kill...Ray," Molly growled to herself. He was just trying to make her look bad. Molly flew across as a seagull, but was docked ten points, as was Ray.

"Squeeeeeerk!" Molly motioned a throat cut to Ray from across the second platform.

"Don't make me laugh Midget," Ray smirked, rolling his eyes with attitude.

"Robots, ten o'clock," Iceman advised as leader, "Everbody look sharp."

"No problem," Molly smiled to herself. She ran down, morphing into rihno and tearing up as many as she could manage. The other kids were doing well also, throwing out sparks, colorful plasmoids, ice, or fire. The robots were destroyed in mere minutes, reduced to scraps and ash, the smell of burnt metal permeated the air as they passed them up, their charred metal frames twitching and smoking.

The sand pit was next.  
"If I could, I'd just ice us over, but it's not allowed," Iceman said, "Ideas?"

"Elephant?" Molly suggested, "Everyone could climb on my back."

"Not a bad idea," Iceman said. The plan was soon in effect. Molly tromped across the sandpit, but halfway through, her left back leg was caught in a trap under the quicksand, slowly pulling her under. Unexpected, but effective. After everyone got off the ride, Molly changed back.

"Ohh crap! I'm getting pulled in!" Molly exclaimed.

Unfortunately, most of the kids powers were physical and not mental. There were no telepaths on the team to just lift Molly out. "Bug!" Ray said. "Do it fast and I'll pick you up out of it." Molly hesitated. She didn't exactly trust Ray after that last stunt, but now she had no choice and team work was all about trust. She quickly made the change to a shiny blue elephant beetle and Ray picked her up out of it. She shook the remaining sand from her exoskeleton and flew to the concrete ground, changing back.

"Now we just have to avoid the net," Jamie pointed up ahead. The net was about 30 feet across and could easily capture them all with room to spare.

"I've got this," Molly was confident. She flew up as a hawk and tried pulling the net apart to get it to fall to the ground.  
Unfortunately, it was no ordinary net as a harmless forcefield catapulted her straight back to the floor as soon as she started trying to tear the net apart. Once again, for the millionth time, Molly found herself dizzy and her eyes rolling around in her skull like marbles. "Someone get the name of that truck," Molly joked as Iceman and Cannonball held her up for support for a few moments.

"We can do this," Iceman said, "We just need a plan first."

They planned for a few moments, thinking of every angle possible. They couldn't use Iceman to ice slide them across because the air around the area was made too dry. Creature could not just fly everyone to the end as a pterodactyle because they'd quickly noticed the air was filled with both smog and popping explosives dropped from the ceiling. It was a difficult end to an equally difficult obstacle course. Thinking outside the box this time was crucial, but they finally came up with a good strategy. "So everyone understands?" Iceman said. Everyone nodded or agreed. They quickly carried out their plan.

Creature morphed into a gorilla while Jamie copied himself with a bump, forming twelve more Jamie's. The Jamie's held onto eachothers ankles, while Creature grabbed the first one. The thirteen of them formed a chain across the net, lengthwise, having everyone climb over them to get to the platform on the other end, including the original Jamie. It wasn't the sturdiest bridge, but it worked. The Jamie's faded from exisitance after Creature dropped them, then she climbed back up into the far platform. She turned into a hawk, flying low enough to avoid the fog and the explosives, but not low enough to touch the net.

The room turned green and the obstacle course disappeared back underneath the floor. "Congratulations, you all made it across, good work!" Jean said from the control room. Everyone cheered and hugged. Another Danger Room simulation completed! The kids walked down the ramp and out into the hallway, meeting their families downstairs again.

Molly was greeted to congratulatory hugs and smiles as soon as she was out.  
"See? You did good," Remy smiled at Molly and she blushed.

"I did, except no thanks to Ray," Molly glared at him from across the room.

"You ask me, I think he's just in a bad mood this week 'cause he's jealous," Remy observed, "His family kicked him out, remember?"

"Oh," Molly suddenly felt embarrassed, "That's right. I-I forgot."

"Still," Remy went on, "It wasn't fair of him to be that mean."

"No, it's fine. You keep saying I gotta relax and let things go, so I'll let this one go," Molly said.

They went back into the dining hall where everyone was gathered.

"Hey," Molly said, "They saw my room yesterday, but they didn't see yours."

"Aw, c'mon. My room is nothing. This week is about you anyway," Remy waved it off.

"Yeah, but you're practically family and they're only here for a few days. Come on," Molly smiled.

"Jeez," Remy said under his breath, rolling his eyes as he trailed behind everyone.

Thankfully, Remys room was clean this week. Everything was in its proper place. The bed was on the far wall, so the end of it faced to the door. Their was a motorcycle poster above it. To the left of the bed was a dresser and mirror attached, with a hairbrush, cologne, and various hair products on it. To the right was an armoire and small table with Remy's stereo/ipod charger combination gift Molly had gotten him a few years ago. Straight ahead was a window, and under that, a footlocker with a lock for various extras and valuable keepsakes. On the far right near the window was his armoire for his coat, staff and other clothes. Lastly, under Remy's bed was a barely seen shoe caddy.

"It has a nice view," Molly opened the window to the view of the garage and overlooking that, Bavilles skyline, "In my room all you can see is trees."

Remy came up behind Molly and put his arms around her shoulders in a hug, "In your room, you _are_ the view Cherie."

Molly rolled her head back to look up at Remy, her neck craned back and sideways to look him in the face, "I love you, but you are _embarrassing_."

"I am your boyfriend. Boyfriends act the same, family vists or not. So get used to it," Remy smirked.

"Uh...sorry?" Molly smiled brightly at her family.

It was fine for everyone. They'd all had a little preview of Remy's overly affectionate and caring demeanor towards Molly when he'd visted them a while back, so it wasn't a complete surprise. Molly was just easily riled up and took everything too seriously.

"Anyway," Remy let go of Molly, content to hold her hand, "I had a little surprise planned if everyone is up for it."

"He has too much time on his hands," Molly said under her breath.

"Not likely," Remy said. He led everyone back downstairs and into the kitchen. "I thought we could go on a picnic for lunch later, if you're interested. I made some chicken and stuff this morning. And got some soy chicken substitute," He winked at Molly.

Everyone agreed it was a nice idea, so when the time came, they left for the nearest park.

* * *

That night they went out to dinner again, this time Molly paid. When they got back, her and Remy took the time to look over all of Mollys uniform designs. She'd always had an interesting, colorful, if slightly eclectic fashion sense, and it showed in her renderings. Bright reds, blues and greens everywhere. Tops without shoulders, fingerless gloves, short boots, high boots, triangles on the chest, rectangles on the legs, polkadots! Every outfit was unique, but not all of them were flattering. Molly had come to love her body more over the years, but honestly, not everything worked for her.

"This is nice," Remy held up a sketch of a dark suit with a big upsidedown blue triangel shape on the chest and short boots.

"That's probably my least favorite," Molly made a face.

"Well, which one is your favorite then?" Remy put an arm around Mollys waist.

"It's down to these two," Molly pointed to two different drawings. One with red accents, short sleeves and fingerless gloves and short red boots. The other with a red top covering the shoulders and torso, long sleeves, red gloves and knee-high boots that had circular knee covers, like Remys silver boots.

"I like the one with the red top. The other one looks too fashionable. That one is more practical and closer to how your uniform is now," Remy said.

"Yeah. The boots were inspired by yours," Molly smiled.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that," Remy smiled.

"I did. That way you're with me, even when you're not," Molly smiled.

"Cherie, I'm touched," Remy put a hand to her face.

They kissed, long and lovingly. "Want to go make out a while?" Molly looked up at Remy.

"Always," Remy smiled.

* * *

AN: That story about the Dave's Insanity Sauce? All true. I was rushing around like a headless chicken, trying to cool off my mouth, and ended up desperately trying to get open a loaf of bread by beating it on the counter. XD XD (I think we had milk, but it didn't do anything.) My life is a cautionary tale. Next fic, I'll tell you about the time my hands were burning for hours after I de-seeded 10 jalapenos without gloves on. 0_o


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next morning, Molly was awake early, but not early enough to beat Remy to it as she collided with him on coming out of her room. They'd known each other long enough for her to know when something was wrong or "off" with the other. And with Remy, something was definitely "off".

"What's wrong? You look like you're thinking hard about, uh, something," Molly looked up at him.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Remy said.

"You've been awake for a while, right? What's going on?" Molly said, curious like always.

"I just went out this morning. You know me, can't stay still," He smiled genuinely.

"Spill!" Molly demanded, poking him in the chest, "Come on. You know I'm going to _bug_ you to _death_ until you do."

Remy rolled his head back with a sigh, his eyes rolling too. "If you _must_ know, I cordially took your dad out to breakfast. Thought it would be something nice to do. Isn't that what you wanted anyway? For me to get to know him better?"

"Y-yes. I guess so," Molly was a little shocked over the idea, "That was...very sweet. Thank you."  
It took a little physical effort on Molly's part, but she managed to pull Remy down...far enough...to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Soft touch. Fitting for ma ange," Remy put a hand to Mollys cheek, kissing her on the mouth.

"Come on," Molly took a couple steps back, "I'd rather not, uh, get walked in on again."

"Why not?" Remy was quickly his playful self again, pulling her back to him by the waist, "I wasn't embarrassed. It was just you," He kissed her again.

"I'm serious!" Molly giggled, morphing into a squirrel and dashing away as a last resort tactic, then changing back, "I do need to start getting ready soon anyway for later, so you go, uh, do something."

The Institute's graduation was at four in the afternoon, so the kids had plenty of time to get ready, but Molly did like to get a jump on things. She started doing her hair to make it look nicer, then picking out jewelry and make-up for later. There was a knock at the door.

There was a note attached to a string hanging from her door.

'Meet me in the garden at two. I have something special for you.  
-Remy'

"Sneaky," Molly said quietly. She went back into her room. Molly finished getting ready, saving final preparations like getting dressed for the ceremony and putting on her new graduation uniform for an hour before the graduation. At two, she went out to the garden to meet Remy for his surprise. Two surprises in one week? Remy was going to make her feel too spoiled. Remy was softly humming as he stood there waiting, shuffling cards again to keep busy. When he saw Molly, the smile on his face was incomparable. Like a million lit up light bulbs. Like a rainbow. Molly sighed inwardly. Love made you dorky, sappy and dumb, but it felt amazing. Remy was already dressed for the ceremony in jeans and a blue blazer with a black shirt. "You're awfully happy," Molly came up and started to hug him, but Molly was surprised when he leaned down and hugged her first.

"And why shouldn't I be? My beautiful girlfriend is graduating this afternoon and I have a front row seat," Remy beamed.  
Likewise, the Rosebyrns, Forge and his family, and even Freddy and the boys were going to stop by to share in Molly's special day. Molly couldn't wait to have all her friends family around her to celebrate.

"So what's the big surprise?" Molly asked.

Remy went over to one of the stone benches and got out a large white rectangular box that was hidden underneath it.

"Your graduation presents. One for college and one for here," Remy smiled.

"Uh, thank you. Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Molly said, "I mean, I didn't think of you getting me anything."

"Of course I had to get you something. It's a special time. I would be an awful boyfriend if I hadn't," Remy said, "Please, open it." Remy seemed on edge with anticipation.

Molly opened the box. It contained a gorgeous forest green dress with off the shoulder sleeves made of chiffon.

"It's completely beautiful Remy!" Molly gasped as she held it up to her, twirling around as Remy held the box, "Nothing else you got me could top this!"

"Really? Look and see," Remy said as he handed Molly back the box.

Molly dug through the box and picked up a gold colored book. Upon close inspection, it was a hopes and dreams journal with inspirational quotes and places for pictures. So not Remy, but it was definitely something Molly would enjoy. Molly opened it.

'Believe in yourself and all your dreams because I do.

I love you,  
Remy'

was written on the inside.

Molly wiped away a couple tears. "Remy...I don't know what to say. Thank you. I love you so much."

"Your welcome cherie," Remy leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh, I could kiss you all day, but I really should go back and get ready," Molly said.

"We'll have plenty of time to kiss later," Remy said, "I'll walk you back."

They walked back and Molly finished getting ready. Time quickly passed and soon enough she was sitting on stage with the rest of the recruits, (She was wearing her now old uniform under her gown, as they all were.) waiting to get her Xavier Institute diploma. All in attendance sat and listened as Jean started giving a speech.

"We thank you all for attending the first graduation of the students of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters," Jean said, "We hope you've had a pleasant time here and thank you for celebrating this momentous occasion with us. As time goes on, we learn and grow and change. The students here have come to learn, growing as individuals and changing into amazing young people, able to overcome any obstacle. We're all very proud of them and so happy to see them graduate to official X-Men."

The audience clapped and cheered appropriately. "Now we will hand out the diplomas by surname in alphabetical order," Jean announced. Molly waited until it quickly became her turn.

"Molly Priya Callum," Jean announced.

Molly went across the stage, managing _not_ to trip and accepted her diploma from Ororo with a hug, going to sit with her family and Remy.

"I'm so proud of you," Remy smiled after a few moments, leaning over and kissing her appropriately on the cheek.  
Molly blushed hard in return, but at least it was an appropriate time for him to kiss, and Remy managed to keep it brief.

"Thank you," Molly whispered, smiling back at him.

Everyone watched the rest of the students get their diplomas and then everyone dispersed inside for refreshments. Things were relaxed for a few moments. Remy was starting to get more affectionate than Molly found appropriate, hand around her waist, nuzzling her neck. Molly shoved him off, then putting a hand to his face, promising they'd get some private time later, but now wasn't a good time for all that. Especially with her family in the room. Freddy and the boys had to leave early, but thanked Molly for being invited. Sammy and Jamie were stuffing their faces, like the teenage boys they were, at the refreshments table. Molly's family was occupied talking with the Lees and Amara's father. Kitty was enjoying time with her family. Kurt was showing off acrobatics for his parents, trying to impress one of Sam's many sisters. Scott and Jean were hanging all over each other in the middle of the room, like normal. The Professor, Hank and Ororo were talking psychology with Jean's parents. Even Logan had joined in, having brief conversation with Sam and Bobby's dads about motorcycles. Rogue and Piotr were actually cuddled up on the loveseat. Everyone was having a great time.

Then, without warning, the alarm went off. Red lights flashed and a loud siren sounded twice. The mansion was under attack again! At the worst possible time!

"Fantastic," Molly muttered.

"Team, get outside. Jubilee and Wolfsbane, get everyone else to safety upsta-" Cyclops started to order, then a huge blast from the front wall sent him flying. He landed on his feet on the other side of the room. The teams, both X-Men and new X-men rushed forward, ready for anything. The new X-Men quickly removed their robes to reveal their uniforms underneath. It had been a smart decision to wear them, at least they were prepared for this. From the giant hole in the mansions' front wall, Splicer soldiers in their familiar black uniforms and helmets rushed in from all sides, quickly cutting off all exits to the kitchen, upstairs, hallways and windows. (It seemed unusual that they would attack them head on just months after their attempt to capture some X-Men, but who could make sense of such evil minds? Villains gotta villain, Molly presumed.) Molly looked behind her to see her family and everyone else' just standing there, fear and shock on all their faces. Jean was ordering everyone to stay back, making a barricade out of tables for the families to hide behind. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing.

"Stay there!" Molly yelled to her family, "We've got this!"

"Don't worry about the normals," Genovilia walked in like she owned the place, "Just take who you can,"

"Not today," Molly growled, changing into her tiger shape. She went for Genovilia head on. Molly jumped on her, getting her flat on the floor, ready to drag her off and hold her for her crimes.

"Creature," Genovilia sneered, "Better get off me or I'll change my mind about taking the normals. Your family. We know all about the graduation. Congrats."

Mollys eyes flashed, but she obeyed. Or seemed to. As soon as she moved away from the woman, she changed back, then morphed into a cheetah. Molly jumped against Genovilia, trying to head butt her, but failing. She then did her best to push the tall blonde to Remy, hoping he could silence her. Molly then raced to the closest goon, slamming him unconscious against a wall. She sprinted around the room, alternating between scratching their faces and trouncing them against walls or her readied teammates to make short work of them, knocking the men out cold. This grew predictable however, when one of the men whacked Molly over the head with a club.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

REMY:

"Molly!" Remy shouted. Molly had fallen to the floor and Sam cannon balled her attacker out of the way. She was unconscious, so she was a sitting duck. A perfect target to drag off and experiment on. Remy quickly ran over, getting down close to shield Molly, intent on protecting her as everyone else kept going on the attack.

"Molly, come on, wake up!" Remy shook her.

No response as her head hung to the side and her eyes didn't even flinch. Her body was limp in his hands.

Remy saw a couple of the men heading towards them. He flung out charged cards faster than the eye could see. They exploded, sending the men back against a wall, knocking them out.

"MOLLY WAKE UP!" Remy yelled.

Molly didn't move, but she wasn't bleeding and still breathing. Four more men headed their way and Remy sent all but a barrage of cards their way. The cards exploded in a flash of light and loud booms, knocking the men back several feet, rolling onto the floor and knocked out. "Molly..." Remy didn't know what to do, then a thought came to him. If yelling wasn't going to wake her up, perhaps shock would. She was going to kill him for this one, especially since so many people were watching them. Remy grabbed her face and kissed passionately, quickly putting his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmhhmm?" Molly blinked once, then twice, then finally pulled away.

"You're awake," Remy smiled.

Molly glared at Remy silently for a second, then pulling back her hand and slapping him. She was angry, but she wasn't furious. It was usually never in their relationship to be physically damaging to each other and Remy did have very good reasons for doing it. "You stuck your tongue down my throat!"

"Yes, because if I hadn't, you'd be sitting in a cage missing a liver and a lung," Remy said calmly.

"Uh, right. Sorry. I forgot about that. Okay, completely forgiven then," Molly said brightly, smiling a moment.

The two of them stood up and went back to facing the enemy. Molly took down a giant of a man as a grizzly bear, tossing him around like a rag doll, while Remy faced off against a short, thin man in goggles with a crazy grin on his face in a black and white suite. Apparently the Splicers thought little of hiring mutants to help their cause, even though they also experimented on them. "I don't want to hurt such a scrawny guy, but I don't have a choice," Remy said.

"That's funny, 'cause I want to hurt you. I've got a power too," the man said.

"What?" Remy wondered. Probably something like able to turn into a huge, over-muscled gargantuan and able to crush Remy flat.

"Multiplier," The man suddenly became six, then twelve, then eighteen, then twenty-four, then thirty-two. They pilled onto Remy in a huge heap of bodies, trying to suffocate him! It was a melee! The hordes piled on top of each other in heartbeats, in seconds. A thousand men in black and white, a mass of bodies. Seeming like dead weight, but Remy would run out of air soon if Molly didn't do something! Molly changed back to normal now that she'd put the big man out. She ran over to the pile, trying to assess the situation as fast as her brain allowed. Since they were in the center of the room and things were starting to sort themselves out after all the X-Men had done to fight, Molly had lots of room to morph. Lots and lots of room. She turned into a spinosaurus as quickly as her body now could muster. Being huge gave her a great vantage point, but even better, the pile of villains went from being an impossible mountain of people, to a small pile of writhing insects, just a bunch of bugs beneath Mollys sight. Sometimes bigger was much better.

"This was a bad idea," A clone looked up at her with big eyes and a pale complexion from on top of the huge pile of bodies.

Molly stuck her long snout into the pile, rooting Remy out by tossing the men around the room. Eventually she reached Remy, who was safe and breathing but surrounded by a growing kinetic energy air bubble of what little oxygen he had around him. He powered down when he saw he was no longer surrounded.

"Thanks for the save, but I was about to save myself. I can do that you know. You don't have to impress everyone with the dinosaur show," Remy brushed off his suit jacket calmly, like a near death experience was nothing.

Molly changed back, walking up to Remy and looking up at him. "Fine. Then maybe next time I won't save you."

"I'd like that," Remy said.

The two of them looked around. Genovilia had fled some time ago and her goons were being rounded up and taken downstairs to the lower levels. The X-Men had won again, but just barely. Things could have gone so much worse. Molly was wracked with relief that they'd survived their worst enemy and that everyone was safe and none of her family or friends had been hurt or taken in the fight. She squeezed Remy's hand and he squeezed back.

"Our apologies-" Charles started to say when the families broke out in applause, suddenly rushing up to their children and saying how fantastic and amazing they were. The pride on the faces of Molly's family members was incomparable. She felt a strong sense of self-worth and pride in herself that hadn't been felt in some time. They'd seen what she could do and knew she could take care of herself.

"Oh, uh, thank you. It was nothing. It's what we do all the time," Molly rubbed a hand to the back of her head as she blushed, smiling huge.

"Please join me outside where we can continue the festivities," Charles said.

"So now that we've French kissed, what do you think? Want to do that on a regular basis now?" Remy bugged Molly as they walked several yards behind her family.

"It was...great...but I'm not sure," Molly said, "Let me think about it."

"Oh you think about it Petite, you think about it," Remy smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Later that evening, while it was still light out, Molly came back outside to the backyard from changing into something comfortable. Remy looked so happy, talking and laughing with her family. And looking delicious besides, in denim shorts and a powder blue tank top that showed off his masculine body.

Molly snuck up behind him, grabbing him around the shoulders and kissing him...on the mouth.  
"So I finally get a real kiss from ma ange," Remy smiled.

"Yes," Molly slowly walked past him as she held his hand with a subdued smile, then sitting next to him in an empty lawn chair.

"So we were talking," Remy said, "Thinking maybe you and I could fly out in a few months. Try to make it a regular thing a couple times a year or something."

"I'd like that," Molly said, "It would be fun." Molly tried to fight a yawn, but lost. "I'm always so tired after we get ganged up on like that. It's not fair."

"Well it's not going to be fair unless everything stops," Remy said placing a hand on Molly's head as she yawned again, then looking at him and smiling slowly.

Remy looked across the yard to see Scott waving at him to help put up the new temporary wooden fence. The Splicers had come at the mansion from all sides and the destruction was everywhere. Concrete in chunks, the fences had been leveled and torn to trash, the grass all uprooted and awry, all over the lawn. The worst of it was that they had even leveled their security equipment, breaking it in half with the wires hanging about, turning it into scrap metal. It was a huge mess! Best to get at it early then let it wait, which was why they started construction while their many guests were still there.

"I see him waving, but I'm just going to ignore that," Remy Leaned back and looked up to the sky.

"If you don't go he's going to come over here and yell at you. Like usual," Molly said.

Remy sat up straight and stared at Molly a moment.

"What?" Molly edged back, raising her eyebrows.

"You're so perceptive," Remy smiled lovingly, "Perceptive and beautiful and-"

"He's looking, um, angrier," Molly looked past Remy at turning red Scott.

"I'm going, I'm going," Remy said, putting his hands up in a surrender gesture before getting up from his chair, "I'll be back."

Molly smirked, shaking her head. "Okay, I want to hear all about what you all think of this place. And my friends. And while he's distracted, I-I'd like to know what you really think about Remy. I know you don't know him that well yet, but I value your opinion and I just want to ask if you think he's really right for me."

Molly didn't think her family would ever make her stop seeing Remy at this point, but Molly very much valued her family's opinion of her boyfriend. Molly knew he was a good, sweet guy, but sometimes family could be even more honest than best friends could, and see what a girl couldn't see. Plus family would be more honest than even the closest friend, because they knew you best. They had raised her, taught her and watched her grow up, so they knew her inside and out.

The general consensus was that Remy was very right for her and that they went together perfectly, obviously making each other so happy. Besides that, her family was impressed with the school and all it had to offer. Above all else, they were happy to see Molly had fit in, made something of herself, and had lots of friends.

"Cherie," Remy came back, his face awash with concern, "You're tearing up. What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Molly wiped her eyes, "I just...I'm happy. That's all." Molly smiled.

* * *

Molly woke up in bed after her alarm went off. It was the next day. Her family was leaving that morning. Pain struck at her heart at the thought of saying goodbye to them in a few hours. There was a knock at her door. Molly opened it and quickly found Remy kissing her with heated emotion. It was almost too much to take for a body first thing in the morning. They soon broke the kiss.

"Wha-? What was that for?" Molly questioned.

"Just trying to get your day off to a good start. I know later is going to be hard on you," Remy looked concerned as he put a gentle hand to her face.

"Well thank you," Molly smiled, "That's very sweet."

Molly got dressed then came back out to Remy. They started walking down the hallway and then downstairs,  
heading to the dining room to join everyone for breakfast.

"It's almost hard to believe I'm not a student anymore. I'm an official X-Man...and a community college graduate," Molly said.

"Yes, but there's still quite a few things _I_ have yet to teach you," Remy wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes glowing hot.

Molly shook her head. "Keep talking like that and you won't live to see twenty-three, Remy."

"Well, anyway, I am very proud of you Molly," Remy smiled, "You accomplished things that others may only get to dream about."

"Yes. I'm proud of me too," Molly looked pleased, head held high.

They reached the end of the stairs and went to breakfast. Everyone at the dining table looked tired and quite a few kids were absent, probably exhausted from the prior days events. Remy took out Mollys' chair and Molly had a seat. They got food and started eating.

"Molly, we could use your help outside after breakfast," Scott said.

"Sure thing," Molly smiled.

"Molly, this afternoon I'm going to need your help with training the kids in the danger room," Jean said.

"Okay," Molly said. Oh boy, responsibilities already.

"You have a full day ahead of you, Miss Callum," The Professor said, "However, a prospective student is coming over this afternoon and I'd like for you to meet him. He's also a shape shifter and I'm sure he would enjoy your friendly face and relaxed manner."

"Yeah, I'll meet him. No problem," Molly said.

"Uh, him?" Remy raised an eyebrow, "Before we make any concrete plans, just how old is this kid?"

"You needn't worry yourself Remy," Charles smiled, "He's seventeen."

"Hm. Sounds a little too old if you ask me," Remy crossed his arms, irritated.

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna leave you for some kid that's that much younger than I am," Molly rolled her eyes. She stood up and gave Remy a kiss on the mouth. "I love _you_, so relax. No one can take your place in my heart Remy," Molly smiled, stars in her eyes.

"Good," Remy smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Around nine, families started piling into the Institute to say their farewells to their children. Molly wasn't crying...yet.

"It's going to be okay petite," Remy said a hushed voice, leaned down with an arm around Molly.

"If you say so, but I _might_ want to be alone later. If that's okay?" Molly winced.

"It's fine. Whatever you need, sweetheart," Remy smiled. Molly reflected a moment. As long as she had Remy's love and support, she could accomplish anything. By now, she really had. They'd been through enough life and death situations to fill a couple books. When she looked at him, her heart soared and Molly knew she didn't want anyone else. Remy was her home, her heart, everything she could have asked for in someone to love and she knew he felt the same way. Molly felt complete with him, her best friend.

Eventually, Molly's family showed up to say their goodbyes.

"I know it's not going to be the last time we s-see each other or any-anything," Molly forced a smile, "We'll make plans to come out. I'll write and call, I promise!"

Hugs and goodbyes were quickly exchanged. Then Molly started crying, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hand.  
"Sorry!"

"Hey, quit crying." Rogue's voice said cheerily.

Molly turned around to see Rogue and the rest of the team standing there.

"She can cry if she wants to!" Kitty argued.

"Leave her alone," Kurt said with his sweet fanged smile.

"Okay, okay," Molly wiped her face with her arm, "It's no good getting emotional if everyone standing is around staring at me."

"We'll take good care of her, don't worry," Jean said, standing close to Scott.

"We'll take care of Remy too," Scott teased.

"I heard that," Remy glared.

That kicked off a small argument between Molly's boyfriend and her fearless leader in the background of things.

"Shut-up!" Scott glared.

"You shut-up!" Remy countered, giving Scott a shove.

"Make me!" Scott argued, Scott shoved back.

"I will!" Remy argued back with a clenched fist.

"I'd better take care of that before they kill each other. Uh, I love you," Molly smiled, "Call me when you get back in town."

Waves and hugs were given as they left. Molly turned around to face the X-Men. She had more than one family now. To share things with, to fight with, to love and to miss.

"You guys better quit it or I'll turn the hose on you. You two fight like roosters in a hen house!" Molly threatened.

"...They left already? I wanted to say goodbye too," Remy removed Scott's hands from the death-grip on his shirt.

"We'll see them again," Molly smiled.


End file.
